Best Friends Forever-Redone
by iheartgod175
Summary: This collection of eight shorts looks into the various friendships of the main cast in Veggie Tales, and shows the difference between simple and real friends. Rewrite of my first Veggie story, Best Friends Forever, and a friendship story.
1. Short 1

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Best Friends Forever Redone_

Created: March 8th, 2013

Published: March 9th, 2013

Rating: K

Summary: This collection of eight shorts focuses on the various friendships of the Veggie Tales cast, as well as showing the differences between simple and real friends. Rewrite of my first Veggie Tales story. As before, the only shipping in the story is friendship.

Author's Note: While writing Hugs and Kisses' fourth chapter (I know, I really have to get back to that.), I began thinking about eventually rewriting my first Veggie story, Best Friends Forever. It wasn't bad, but Bob and Scallion 1 ended up being a bit out of character in one short, and there were a few that I felt were better suited for the other characters than Bob and Larry. This story is going to change that around, and I will do my best to nail the character's personalities. PM me by all means if you'd like to help out.

Disclaimer: I love, LOVE Veggie Tales, but I'm not Phil Vischer, or Mike Nawrocki, the creators behind the show. Besides, if that were really the case, I'd be pretty rich. But I'm not. So don't count on it.

* * *

Short 1

_Characters: Jimmy, Jerry and Pa Grape_

Friends: Never ask you for food or drink

Real Friends: Are the reason you have neither.

Pa Grape looked up from his newspaper to see Jimmy and Jerry finish off the last of the nachos and queso dip that he had prepared for the small tailgate party Larry decided to hold. The dip was pretty much a hit with everyone there...especially Jimmy and Jerry. They were sitting in front of him, scraping out the very last bits of dip into their tortilla chips-and arguing about it.

"Hey, you're hogging all of the dip, Jimmy!" Jerry said.

"You should talk! You ate majority of it!" Jimmy retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, boy..." the elder grape sighed as they continued to argue. The two gourds had eaten everything that everyone had brought to the party-from Bob's steakhouse burgers to Mr. Asparagus' chili dogs. And they had made a lot of too; the minute Larry announced that they were coming to the party, everyone came over three days later with three to five trays of food.

Pa had insisted that everyone should bring one tray each so that way he wouldn't be stuck with a lot of leftovers. But once he saw how the two ate, he was glad everyone brought extra. That meant less work of having to go back and forth to the kitchen and bring out snacks for him.

At last, the party was over, and disappointed that their team had lost, everyone left Pa's house to get ready for work tomorrow. Soon, there was nobody left but Pa, Jimmy and Jerry. The entire living room looked like a hurricane had torn the place up. It would put Bob's brother Andrew to shame.

Seeing as Pa would have to clean all of this by himself, Jimmy said, "Hey Pa, we can help you clean up so you can get this done faster."

"Yeah!" Jerry agreed.

Pa Grape smiled, relieved. "Thanks, fellas. You really are a great help. And I thought the only thing you cared about was food," he said, and both gourds had to laugh at that.

"We'll get the living room and the fireplace," Jimmy said, and went to get a broom. Jerry started to pick up the leftover plastic cups.

"I'll get the kitchen. And speaking of which, I'm parched. I'm gonna get something to drink while I'm in there," Pa said, and went into the kitchen.

As the two got started picking up any other trash, Jerry commented, "Kinda disappointing about the game, huh?"

"Yeah. Those new guys couldn't catch a ball to save their lives," Jimmy replied, but a few seconds later, Pa Grape yelled. Both gourds ran into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Pa, what's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

"Look at my refrigerator! It's completely empty! No butter, no eggs, no nothing! Zilch! Nada!" the old man wailed. Both Jimmy and Jerry went over to see that Pa Grape's was indeed completely empty. While they were looking at that, Pa opened the pantry and saw nothing there either.

"Oy! Someone ate all of the food in my pantry!" he said. "This is crazy! Who would have an appetite large enough to eat everything in my fridge and the pan-" At this Pa stopped, and he turned to Jimmy and Jerry, who were looking at each other with nervous looks. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jerry broke it.

"You know, I-I just remembered, I have to, um...go to a really important appointment somewhere," he said.

"Uh, yeah! And I have to go too, so, you don't mind if we leave, right?" Jimmy said. He and Jerry were trying to look as sincere as possible, but their smiles came off looking really nervous looking.

Pa Grape, however, was not amused.

_5 minutes later_

Bob was watering his lawn when he caught sight of Jimmy and Jerry running down the sidewalk, yelling the whole way. They were being chased after by a very upset Pa Grape, who was hopping after them as fast as he could in his state.

"Get back here, you two!" he yelled. "You ate everything in my house! When I catch up with you...!"

Bob watched as the three disappeared, their shouts echoing throughout the neighborhood. His neighbor, Mr. Nezzer, came over to his yard, having also seen the chase. His face was filled with both confusion and bewilderment.

"Bob, what's going on with Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry?" he asked.

"...Maybe we should ask Pa about it tomorrow," Bob said. "It's not a good idea to ask him a question when he's angry."

Mr. Nezzer thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good point."

_**This was the original short 1 from Best Friends Forever. I changed it to Jimmy and Jerry, since they're the ones who eat basically anything and still have enough room for more. I think Pa Grape was a good choice for the whole food scenario. I would've chosen Bob, but I think that he might be a little harsh on them if I did. **_

_**Also, there is a Pirates Who Don't Do Anything reference. See if you can find it. **_

_**And for the record, I don't like football, but I don't know a thing about any other sport. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next short! R&R~**_

_**God Bless, iheartgod175**_


	2. Short 2

Short 2

_Characters: The Scallions_

Friends: Will make you do all of the heavy lifting for them if they ask you to help them move.

Real Friends: Not only help you move unasked, but also help choose the color for your walls.

* * *

Scallion 3 watched as the moving truck pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. The words 'Peaoni Brothers' shone brightly in bold red letters. They definitely were on time as they had advertised.

As he stacked his boxes next to the door, he realized that he was probably going to need some help. Being the shortest out of the group of scallions, he wasn't that strong, and carrying a huge couch, a stereo, and a computer desk was out of the question-not to mention that he had about three boxes of valuables that he didn't want to get smashed into pieces.

Just then, there was a loud honk that came from below. He turned to see that it was Scallions 1 and 2, riding in Scallion 2's pickup truck. Scallion 1 rolled the window all the way down and stuck his head out.

"Do you need any help? I do remember that you have a lot of furniture," he shouted.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You were going to see that new musical film that recently came out," Scallion 3 shouted back.

Scallion 1's favorite novel, _Lettuce Love One Another, _was turned into a musical several years ago. Apparently the stage show was a big success, and it wasn't long before Hollywood produced a film based on both the musical and the book. It was coming out today, and being a fan, Scallion 1 was eager to see it.

"Well, I was. But Scallion 2 mentioned that you were moving out today, and that you weren't going to have the movers take your things to your new place," Scallion 1 said. "Why is that?"

"Oh, well, that's because they charge you a couple more bucks if you want to do that. And by 'a couple more bucks' I mean nearly a hundred dollars!" Scallion 3 replied.

This time, Scallion 2 rolled down the window to reply. "That's a lot of money!" he remarked.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Scallion 1 said.

"What is it?" Scallion 2 asked. Scallion 1 whispered to him, and the taller one nodded with approval. "I like that idea." He then turned off the car and got out.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Scallion 3 asked.

"We're going to help! It's not fair to leave you here to move everything by yourself," Scallion 2 said.

"Besides, three veggies working together makes the job get done a lot faster," Scallion 1 said. "We can see the movie tomorrow."

Scallion 3 smiled, very happy. "Thanks, guys. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Don't mention it," Scallion 2 said. "Let's get to work!"

The job wasn't as easy as everyone had hoped. They figured that it would take about 3 to 4 hours, but it ended up taking a little longer than that because they had to make two trips to Scallion 3's new townhouse to drop off the stuff. By the time they got back to Scallion 3's apartment, they were exhausted and still had the heavy furniture pieces to take to the truck. What made matters complicated was that Scallion 3's apartment was upstairs.

After trying to think up various plans to get the furniture down, and failing to pick one, Scallion 1 called for a break.

"I say we should stop for a little while. It's way past lunch time and I haven't eaten a thing," he said.

"I have some food in the fridge. We can make sandwiches," Scallion 3 replied, and started rummaging through his fridge. He realized that he had run out of ham and mayonnaise to make sandwiches.

"Um, what do you guys think of eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" he asked finally.

"I've eaten that for the past three days," Scallion 2 groaned.

"Well, how about we get some burgers?" Scallion 3 suggested.

"Ruled by your stomachs, both of you. Have you no shame?" Scallion 1 asked, shaking his head.

His companions looked at each other and looked at him. "No."

"Good, because I'm starving," Scallion 1 said. "Let's go to Billy's Burgers."

It would be another hour before they got back to work. They had opted for takeout, but it wasn't until they were halfway down the road that Scallion 1 noticed that their orders were wrong and they had to turn around. Scallion 3 was so hungry that he insisted on dessert after eating a triple cheeseburger and fries, and became so sick he had to lie down for a while. Once that was taken care of, the three went back to work with about the same success as before.

It took an hour and a half to finish the job.

In all reality, it would have taken an hour, but Scallion 1 had an unfortunate accident involving a bookshelf. Thankfully, the black eye would go away in a couple of weeks and he only needed a few stitches, but the trip to the emergency room had slowed things down.

When the last piece of furniture was in, all three slumped onto Scallion 3's couch, exhausted.

"Wow. That took so much longer than I thought," Scallion 3 remarked.

"Aren't you happy that we came over to help?" Scallion 1 asked, holding an ice pack to his eye.

"Yeah. I would've been stuck all day trying to move everything," Scallion 3 said. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Scallion 2 looking at the walls with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that the color choice for the walls doesn't match the house at all," Scallion 2 said. Indeed, the previous owners had made some rather...interesting choices regarding the color of their walls. Nearly every room in the house was a different color of the rainbow. The living room was a bright orange-not at all matching with Scallion 3's green and brown furniture.

"Hm...I suppose we can stop by Home Depot and pick out a color," Scallion 1 said. "That can be taken care of before he starts unpacking."

"Well, what color were you thinking of?" Scallion 3 asked.

"Cobalt blue," Scallion 2 said.

"I was thinking more of a lime green color," Scallion 1 said, "since most of your furniture is green and brown."

Scallion 3 sighed. "Look guys, I understand that you want to help and all, but can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired from all this work."

"I was just about to suggest that," Scallion 1 said.

"Hey, we can still go to the movie! The line should have went down some," Scallion 2 said. Scallion 1 was happy at first, but then he remembered something.

"What should I do about my eye?" he asked.

"Don't worry; nobody's gonna ask," Scallion 3 replied.

_Ten minutes later_

"Okay then, here are you tickets, sir-oh my gosh, what happened to your eye?" the toll attendant asked. Scallion1 had done his best to keep his head low so she wouldn't see his eye, but it did no good in the end.

"Well, you see, I was helping my friend move, and I had a little accident," he started, and soon they were talking about past accidents that happened to them. Behind him, the other two scallions sighed.

"And you said nobody was gonna ask," Scallion 2 scoffed.

"Shut up," Scallion 3 groaned.

_**The End**_

_**In case you're wondering why this is an entirely new short, I did put in the description that there were going to be eight shorts. What I'm doing is adding new material and redoing the ones that need to be redone. There might be two shorts from the original and one that I'm keeping in its original format, but for the most part there will be new shorts. Just to let you know.**_

_**And yes, there is actually a video collection of Veggie Tales called 'Lettuce Love One Another'. Also, I used the Peaoni Brothers from 'Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen'. **_

_**Stay tuned for short three!**_


	3. Short 3

Short 3

_Characters: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything _

_Elliot- Larry the Cucumber_

_Sedgewick- Mr. Lunt_

_George- Pa Grape_

_Naval Officer- Bob the Tomato_

Friends: Will bail you out of jail

Real Friends: Will be sitting right next to you saying "Man, we messed up!"

Author's Note: The setting for this story will be taking place in an alternate timeline/dimension.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" George yelled at Sedgewick.

"My fault? YOU were the one steering the ship, George!"

"But YOU were the one who cranked up that motor! I told you we weren't supposed to put it on the ship!"

"You were the one who wanted the ship to go faster!"

Elliot watched as his two friends continued arguing, and sighed. "You know guys, arguing about this isn't going to change anything," he said, trying to calm them both down.

"Yeah, like the fact that we're going to spend the next two years in JAIL!" Sedgewick yelled.

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" a gruff voice yelled from across the hall.

"Says who?" Sedgewick challenged. At once, heavy footsteps sounded and a large zucchini with a couple of scars on his face came up to them. Whatever was left of the gourd's bravery disappeared in a flash.

"C-Captain John Derst!" he stammered, and cowered behind George.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Consider yourself lucky, because if it weren't for the guard standing right there, you would be all over that wall over there," the inmate growled.

George, who would normally be the peacemaker in a situation like this, could only nod fearfully as John walked away. Once he was gone, Sedgewick turned around and started to bang his head against the wall.

"I *BANG* CAN'T *BANG* BELIEVE *BANG* WE *BANG* GOT OURSELVES *BANG* THROWN IN JAIL! *BANG BANG BANG*!"

Elliot and George eventually pulled him away from the wall after noticing that he was taking much more damage than it was. The gourd, though, still continued to rant.

"If we hadn't gotten that motor, we wouldn't even be here right now!" he continued. He sat on the bench that also served as his bed, and George joined him.

Elliot sat on the end and said, "Aw, come on, guys! This isn't all that bad!"

"To you," Sedgewick growled.

"Plus, this incident is going to damage our reputation among all of the pirates in the seven seas! If that's not bad enough, I don't know what it was," George said.

All three shuddered upon remembering the incident, which no doubt would make its way around by sundown.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Sedgewick?" George asked. They were sitting on the docks watching as the crew installed the motor on the back of their ship. This motor was apparently the first one ever invented in this time, and Sedgewick had insisted on trying it out, wanting to see if the motor was good enough to rival one of a speedboat back in their time.

"Of course it is! Besides, you did say that you wanted to go faster on the high seas," the gourd noted. Recently, the older grape had gained a need for speed, complaining that sailing the natural way was too 'boring'.

"Well...that is true..." George replied. Just then, one of the workers came over to them.

"Alright, the installation's complete. Hope you enjoy your motor," he said.

"Oh, we will," Sedgewick said.

"Now if you don't mind..." Elliot sighed as he fished out the money bag. The worker readily accepted it.

"This is going to set me back on buying that new beanbag chair," he groaned.

Once they had gotten their ship out into the water, the Pirates went to the back of the ship to look at their motor. It was large, bulky and rather old-looking for a new model.

"So, who knows how to work this thing?" George asked. Sedgewick and Elliot looked around before they noticed a yellow sheet of paper sitting on the ground. Elliot picked it up.

"Hey, I think this is an instruction manual!" he said.

"Well, what does it say?" Sedgewick asked.

" 'Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the first ever invented motor. After you have installed it on your vessel, the only thing that you need to do is to pull the string attached to the motor and it will start right away.' That doesn't sound too hard," Elliot said.

"So all we have to do is pull this brown string here..." Sedgewick picked up a small brown string and started pulling it. There was a small guttural sound as the engine attempted to start, but it stopped just as fast.

"Maybe I didn't pull it hard enough," Sedgewick muttered, and started yanking the string back and forth.

"Um, Sedgewick, I don't think that you're supposed to do that. It says that the string comes off very-"

Before Elliot could finish, the string snapped, and Sedgewick was sent flying backwards into George's hammock. It wasn't long before he became wrapped up in it.

While George and Elliot went to help Sedgewick, they left the motor go unattended...and soon it started up.

As soon as Sedgewick got on his feet, George heard the motor. "Hey! We'd better get back there and check on the motor!" he said.

But it was too late, because the moment he said that, the motor roared to life and propelled their ship to unbelievable amounts of speed. The Pirates were pushed all the way to the front of the boat from the force as they were flying through the ocean.

"I think I put too much power in it!"

"I'm too old for this!"

"Oh, the horror!"

Things remained like that until George attempted to pull himself from the wall and reach the wheel. He had to gain control of the ship, or else they were going to crash. Once he had dragged himself to the wheel, he turned to Elliot and Sedgewick, who looked scared out of their minds.

"Alright, you two! If you don't want to end up seafood, then you'd better listen to what I have to say! Elliot, get a crowbar and get the motor off! Sedgewick, you help me steer!" he ordered. George and Sedgewick scampered to their positions as Elliot grabbed a crowbar, pushed it under the motor and tried to pull it open.

"Sedgewick, let me know if you see anything in our way!" George said.

Sedgewick gulped at the sight in front of him. "ROCKS!" he yelled. George saw this, and swerved to the left, causing Elliot to slide all the way to the other side of the ship. He hit the wall with a thud.

"Hurry up with that motor, Elliot!" George yelled.

"I'm trying!" Elliot said, going back to the motor and trying to pull it up with the crowbar. It slowly started to lift off of the rails. "Hopefully he won't swerve again..."

The very next thing he knew, Sedgewick yelled, "STORM AHEAD!" And once again, George had to make an abrupt swerve to the left, nearly throwing Elliot overboard. He recovered and started to furiously pull up the motor. After a few tries, he stopped, gasping for breath.

"It's not working!" he shouted to his friends, but they didn't hear him. They were paying attention to what was in front of them. A small navy boat was sailing in their direction-and whoever was sailing wasn't aware of the speeding pirates at all.

"GEORGE, MOVE!" Sedgewick screamed.

"There are rocks on both sides! We're not going anywhere!" George yelled back.

"We're gonna crash!" Elliot cried, and they screamed as they sped towards the boat.

Naval Officer Bob the Tomato was going along his way when he heard screaming. He turned around and got the shock of his life when he saw a pirate ship speeding towards him-and showing no sign of stopping.

Bob was out of the boat and in the water the moment the Pirates plowed straight through his vessel, tearing it into two. Pieces of splintered wood and other various items were tossed into the air and splashed into the water. Bob watched in absolute horror as the remains of his ship, the _Stargazer, _sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Elliot continued to pull at the motor with all of his might, desperate to get it off. Then, there was a loud snap, and before he could react, the motor and the rail that it was attached to broke off. He flew backwards from the force and crashed into George and Sedgewick, who were trying to get the ship under control. The motor fell into the sea and sped away, while the ship finally slowed down.

"Ugh...that's the last time I'm EVER going to get a motor," George muttered. Just then, there was a loud shout, and the pirates turned around to see the naval officer on a raft rowing towards them. The livid expression on his face told George and Sedgewick that they were pretty much screwed. Just then, Elliot sat up.

"Hey guys, I got the motor off!" he said proudly, but neither pirate paid attention as they watched the angry tomato in front of them. If looks could kill, all three would've dropped the moment he looked at them. Elliot noted this, and gulped.

"Uh-oh."

**End Flashback**

"Looking back, I think we were lucky. It's a good thing we didn't veer off into the rocks or anything, or else we would've been really messed up," Elliot said.

"Yeah, but crashing into that naval officer's boat was worse," George said. He remembered the verbal lashing all three had gotten immediately after what had happened.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess you're right about that," he said. "But I do have one thing to say about this."

"And what's that?" Sedgewick asked.

Elliot's face twisted into a grin. "MAN, we messed up...but it was fun!"

George and Sedgewick looked at each other, and then smiled. "Well, I guess you could say that. It was scary and fun at the same time," Sedgewick said.

"Yeah, and we did get to go extremely fast," George replied.

"So, you're satisfied with your speed craze now?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. That's enough speed for one day," George said.

"I agree on that," Sedgewick said. Just then, the prison guard who'd brought them to the jail, an orange gourd dressed in a blue suit and wearing a matching hat, brought a sheet of paper with him.

"Hey, guys. There's a bill here that says you have to pay for this damaged motor you bought," he said. Sedgewick was confused, and he took the paper. All three stared in shock at the price that was written there.

"Wha...what in the world?" George said.

"_Two thousand gold pieces?! _That's more than what we paid for them to install the motor on the ship!" Sedgewick screamed.

As the pirates started to argue about the price and how they were going to pay it off, the prison guard sighed and walked away. Some inmates were starting to get irritated at them and yelled for them to shut up.

"For pirates who don't do anything, they sure get into a lot of crazy situations," he muttered.

_**The End**_

_**I did originally have this chapter posted last week, but Little Christian, who reviewed this chapter, said she didn't understand why the Pirates were in jail, and I realized that I didn't really explain it. So, I went back and thought up a crazy situation that I hope won't be too out of place in Veggie Tales. **__**I was watching something with the Pirates, and I figured I might put them in this short. **_

_**And yes, the inmate was named after Captain John Derst bread. I don't know why, but that was the only name I could come up with off the top of my head. The prison guard is, you guessed it, Jimmy!  
**_

_**The whole thing with the motor was inspired by Jonah where they try to find a way to throw Jonah off the boat and Mr. Lunt suggests using a boat motor. Things get...crazy to say the least.**_

_**Stay tuned for short 4!**_


	4. Short 4

Short 4

Characters: Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot

Friends: Borrow your stuff for a few days and then give it back.

Real Friends: Keep your stuff for so long they forget it's yours.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Coming!" Laura shouted as she ran down the stairs to answer the door. Today, Junior was supposed to come over for a video game competition that she, Percy Pea and the other kids were having. Recently, Junior had got a brand new video game called _Robot Rampage_ which was a pretty big hit among the other kids at school.

Sure enough, when Laura opened the door, the asparagus was standing there with an extra controller and the aforementioned game. "Hey, Laura! I called Percy earlier, and he said that he'll be over in about an hour," he said.

"Great! That should give us plenty of time to figure out the controls. Let's go!" Laura said. The two veggies practically flew up the stairs to Laura's room. They nearly ran into Laura's older brother Lenny at the top of the stairs. He glared at both of them.

"Watch where you're going, squirt," he teased.

Laura turned around, looking very unhappy about that nickname. _"Don't call me 'Squir-"_

_"_Kids, get along up there!" Laura's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom," Laura replied, and shot a glare at her older brother as he went downstairs.

Once they got into Laura's room, Junior went to find the video game system. "Hey Laura, I thought you had already set up the Xbox 360," he said.

"Huh?" It clicked at once in Laura's mind. "Oh! My mom made me put it away because she was vacuuming our rooms. It's in the closet."

"Do you want me to get it?" Junior asked.

"That's okay, Junior. I'll get it," Laura replied. "There's a lot of stuff in the closet that I have to go through."

As soon as Laura opened the closet door, though, dozens of toys and clothes came crashing down on Junior. Laura gasped.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry!" she said. Junior's head popped out of the massive pile of clothes and toys, shaking his head. He looked a bit irritated.

"Is that what you meant by a lot?" he asked sarcastically.

Laura smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...but don't tell Mom, though. She'll freak out!" The two veggies started to go through the massive pile of junk that had been in Laura's closet and putting things back in their proper places. Junior was setting the Xbox 360 on the floor along with wires when he noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. He reached over and picked up the game from the shelf. He couldn't believe it.

"Wow! I finally found my copy of Namcomuseum Virtual Arcade! I've been looking for this for months!" he said. He then turned to Laura. "I thought you said you lost it."

"Lost what?" Laura looked over at the game Junior was holding. "Oh, Namco Museum? That's actually mine!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Oh yeah, then why does it have my limited edition Veggieman sticker on the back?" Junior said. He then showed her the back of the gaming case to let her see it. It was a shiny silver and blue sticker with the character Veggieman in mid flight. Surrounding him were the words "Veggie powers, activate!"

"Now do you remember? I let you borrow this game three months ago since your brother sold the first copy, and I haven't gotten it back since! For a long time, I thought I had lost it!" Junior said. A look of recognition passed over Laura's face.

"Ohhh...yeah! I'm sorry about that Junior. I've kept it for so long I forgot it was yours!" Junior gave her an incredulous look. He hadn't thought that Laura would be the one to forget something like that.

"Well, that's great and all, but we should definitely pick up this mess. Percy's going to be here soon!" he said.

"Hey, if you found your game in that pile, I probably have a lot of things that I borrowed from people and forgot about it!" Before Junior could say anything about this, she was going through the rest of the junk in the closet looking for some more things. It was during this that Percy came in.

"Hey, Junior, did you and-whoa, what happened in here?" Percy said as he got a good look at Laura's room. Toys, clothes and random play jewelry were scattered all over the place. Laura was tossing out all sorts of stuff from the closet, adding more to the mess.

Percy was amazed. "Uh, Junior, what's going on here? I thought you guys were trying to figure out the game."

"Well, she found my game that she borrowed from me three months ago, and now she's looking for things that she borrowed from other people," Junior said.

"Hey, now that you mention it, there was a board game that I let you borrow two weeks ago! And that snow globe I gave you from my family vacation to Hawaii! Where are those?" Percy said, jumping from the bed and going in to join Laura in searching for the lost items.

"It could be in here. Oh, that reminds me, there was also a toy that Annie let me play with about a month ago," Laura replied. "I wonder if it's in here..."

Junior sighed, irritated. "This is going to take forever..."

_**The End**_

_**Lesson learned, Junior- never let Laura borrow your stuff, otherwise she's going to keep it so long that she'll forget about it.**_

_**This was the original short 3 from the first Best Friends Forever, but I changed it to where Laura happens to borrow everything from everyone and never give it back...or rather, forget that it was her friend's in the first place. I decided to change the focus from Bob and Larry to Junior and Laura since I never really focus on the younger characters of Veggie Tales.  
**_

_**And speaking of Bob and Larry, they will be appearing next short. I'm also going to try and work on focusing on the female cast for some of the shorts. Now that we've reached the halfway mark, I want to try and get most of the other cast members back for the next four shorts.**_

_**Stay tuned for Short 5!**_


	5. Short 5

Short 5

Characters: Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber

Friends: Know a few things about you.

Real Friends: Could write an entire book about your life story, complete with embarrassing facts.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon when Bob walked over to Larry's house. Recently, the tomato had nobody to hang out with, and everyone else had plans for the weekend. He had wanted to ask Madame Blueberry about an offer to lunch, but he'd only gotten voicemail when he had called her house. With not other option, Bob decided to head up to Larry's. He'd even brought a couple of his good movies (Larry wasn't very fond of black and white ones) just in case.

Bob knocked on the door and waited for Larry to answer. There was a cheerful yell of "I'm coming!" and soon, Larry appeared, but he looked completely different. For one thing, he was wearing glasses, and had a pencil on his head. Bob looked at his friend, surprised. Larry looked like he was hammering out a novel.

"Hi, Bob. What's up?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Larry. And you?"

"I'm good. Just working on my book, is all," the cucumber replied as he led Bob inside his house.

Bob stared at him in surprise. "Wait, you're writing a book?"

"Well, more or less like an outline to one. It was Mr. Lunt's idea to write a book series that fictionalized everybody," Larry said. "The only thing is, I'm trying to get the character profiles down." Larry went over to the computer desk, which was located in the living room. Since the kitchen was right next to it, Bob went in and helped himself to some cheese curls and lemon tea. When he went back in to sit on the couch, Larry was already at the computer.

"What's the story called?" Bob asked.

"It's called 'The V-Files'. It's supposed to be a crime series where the cast deals with all sorts of weird cases from aliens to other planets. There's gonna be science, suspense, romance, and drama," Larry explained.

"...Didn't they do a show like that once?" Bob said.

"I don't know. If they did, I would've remembered," Larry replied, typing at his computer.

"So, who are the main characters in the story?"

"Me, you and Mr. Lunt. He's writing the main part of the story, and he told me to create the characters. I already wrote out my profile, but I'm trying to think of what to put for your profile," Larry said.

"Maybe you should use what you already know about me. We've been friends for years, and we know each other really well," Bob said.

"Hmmm...yeah. Yeah! That'll work! Thanks, Bob!" Larry then began typing on the computer as Bob finished up his snack. After a few moments, Larry said, "Hey Bob, you wanna hear your profile?"

"Sure. I know it's going to be pretty good," Bob said.

"Okay. 'The V-Files Character Profile 2: Bob the Tomato. Always ready to get his job done, there's a reason he's the top tomato to handle the V-Files. While normally serious and set on the job at hand, he will crack a joke every once in a while, and treasures the few friendships he has. But don't think that he's a softie: you really don't want to get on his bad side!' How was that?"

"That was very good, Larry! I appreciate that you're keeping me in character in the story," Bob said.

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot! I put additional info underneath your regular profile," Larry said.

"Well, then, what else is there to know about me?"

" 'In addition to these traits, Bob is known to not be a very great dancer, although he can do a pretty good polka. He also can't whistle'. Heh, pretty clever there, huh Bob?"

Bob groaned. Larry hadn't stopped teasing him about not being able to whistle since _Dance of the Cucumber. _"Aside from that, Larry..."

"Oh yeah. 'He didn't get along with Larry at first at their old job at a fish packaging store. Once, Larry hit him with a fish. That caused a series of incidents that led them to get fired.'"

"Larry, did you really have to put tha-"

" 'Also, he has a secret crush on one of the FBI's leading investigators, Madame Blueberry'."

The last sentence practically made Bob choke on his tea. He stared at Larry, eyes wide with shock.

"So, how was that, Bob?" Larry asked, a smug smile on his face.

"L-Larry, when I said 'use what you already know about me', I didn't mean to put in embarrassing facts about my life!...Especially that last one..."

"Aw come on, Bob. It's not a secret to anybody in town that you like her," Larry replied. For the longest time, Larry had tried to get Bob to tell her about how he felt, but the tomato hastily denied it when he asked. Eventually, everyone else had picked up Bob's feelings for the blueberry, and were secretly in on the plan to get them together.

But with the way things were going now, that would take forever.

Sure enough, Bob retorted with, "I only like her as a _friend, _Larry. Now, will you please delete that and replace it with something else?"

"Oh, okay." Larry hit the backspace button on the last sentence and deleted it. Given his nature to this sort of thing, however, he wasn't ready to let it slip.

"I think you're just in denial, Bob."

"Let it go, Larry!"

_**The End**_

_**This is an entirely new short, although the end is from the story bonus of the original.**_

_**And yes, I'm hinting that Bob's the one who has the crush on Madame Blue, instead of the other way around. This won't effect Hugs and Kisses at all, okay people? It'd be way too much work to explain everything.  
**_

_**The V-Files is a parody of The X-Files, which is a crime show that I've heard was pretty good. Never watched it, though. I hope you enjoyed this short!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	6. Short 6

Short 6

Characters: Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry (with special appearances from Bob and Larry)

Real Friends: Will stay with you while you try on a thousand different hats and encourage you until you find the right one.

Fake Friends: Will tell you to shop online.

Content: Bob/Madame Blueberry

* * *

"So, why exactly do you need a new hat? I thought you had bought a new one last month!" Petunia asked as they walked into the department store.

"Nonsense, dear! This month, they're having the last summer sale, and that means I can get great hats at a low price. Besides, I have a feeling that Bob is going to love this one," she said with a giggle.

"Madame Blue, you know that he loves all the hats you've bought," Petunia said. In all reality, she knew that he loved the blueberry more than all her fancy hats. In fact, everyone in the studio knew. They'd make an adorable couple... if Bob would stop worrying so much and make his move.

"So, what kind of hat are you going to buy this time?" Petunia asked.

"I think I'm going to buy one of those large sun hats. There was a really nice one that I saw with pretty flowers on it," Madame Blueberry said. She led Petunia throughout the massive store, going straight to the section where they had all the hats. A brightly colored sign read, "Summer Hats 30% off!"

"Wow, this is a lot of hats!" Petunia remarked.

"Indeed! I think a wide brim hat would be nice to wear. I already have enough summer jazz hats," she said. "Ooh! There's some really nice ones over there on that rack." When they got over there, they discovered that there were more than just 'some' hats. There had to be at most a hundred!

"So...which one are you thinking of getting?" Petunia asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. But I'm going to try on every one until I find the right one!" Madame Blueberry said, and picked the first hat off the shelf. Petunia stared at her in shock.

"By the time you go through all those, it'll be past noon!" she said.

"Remember how you asked me to help you find the right dress for your first date with Larry?" Madame Blue asked. "That time, we stayed in Lucy's until sundown."

"Yeah...I guess I'm not one to talk," Petunia said. "I'll stay with you until you find the right one."

Madame Blue smiled. "Thank you, dear. You're a great friend." Then she went over and dumped ten hats on the rhubarb's lap.

"Um, Madame Blue, what are these-"

"Those are the ones I don't like. The ones I do like are going to your left," Madame Blue said. "I need to have two piles to remember which hats I went through."

Petunia blanched. "You were serious about searching through all those hats?"

"But of course! Until I find the one that will make him take notice, I'm going through every single one!" The blueberry then held up a blue bowler hat. "Starting with this one."

It would be two and a half hours until Madame Blueberry was finished. Some of the hats were too big, others were too small, and others didn't fit her tastes. The reject pile was much bigger than the 'Accept' pile, which currently had about twenty hats. Other than getting something to drink while they were there, Petunia stayed with the blueberry as promised, agreeing with her or not.

Afterwards, Madame Blueberry came over to the bench. She found that there were only thirty hats that she had liked out of the massive selection. Disappointed, she sat on the bench next to Petunia.

"So, I guess those hats aren't really the ones that will make Bob take notice, I guess," she said.

"No. I've searched through every single one! I don't see another hat here..."

Petunia looked around the shelves, and it was then that she saw it. It was a wide brim sun hat, with a simple flower detail on the side, and colored hot pink. Somehow, it had been on the shelf and Madame Blueberry hadn't even bothered to look at it.

"I think you might have missed one," she said. Madame Blueberry looked up, and her eyes lit up when she saw the sun hat just sitting there.

"Oh my! I can't believe I didn't see that earlier," she said as she got up to get it. When she tried it on, she was amazed to find that it was a perfect fit. It also complimented well with her outfit. All she had to do was to let her hair down a bit, and the look would be complete.

"This hat is the one!" she exclaimed. She turned to Petunia, smiling brightly. "This is the hat that will make Bob take notice."

"It is quite a head-turner," Petunia said. "Do you have anything else that will go with that hat?"

"I have two other outfits that would match this. Now, the only issue is the hair..." Madame Blue said as she and Petunia went to the cashier to buy the hat.

One of the clerks, a carrot with brown hair, happened to pass by the hat aisle. He stopped and stared at the massive tower of hats on the bench.

"Oh, man, right before I was going to get off, too..."

The next day, Bob was heading to the front doors of Big Idea when he heard Larry yell his name. He turned around and saw the cucumber race to catch up with him.

"Hey, Bob. Are you ready to get started with the film today?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. That story you read me yesterday really gave me some good-" Bob never got to finish his sentence, as he did a double take and turned to look at someone. Larry, confused, followed his gaze.

It was Madame Blueberry and Petunia walking up the steps, talking to each other. Both of them had obviously went shopping over the weekend, as they were wearing brand new outfits. But Madame Blueberry had caught Bob's attention most of all. She was wearing a white lace shirt, pink pants and her pearl necklace. From what he could tell, she had also let her hair down, and was wearing a hot pink sun hat. She looked absolutely...

"...Amazing." The words were out before he knew it, and both girls giggled. Bob's face went bright red with embarrassment.

Madame Blueberry grinned. "Do you like my outfit, Bob?"

"I-I, uh, y-yeah!" he stammered. "Y-You look great."

"Oh, thank you, dear! I somehow knew you would," she said. She was about to head inside, but Bob cleared his throat.

"Um, Madame Blue, I was kinda wondering if maybe, you know, this Friday...you and I could, uh, go for a movie?" he said. Larry stared at his friend in surprise.

"That would be wonderful, Bob! And I know just the one for us to watch!" Madame Blueberry said.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday, okay?" Bob said.

"Okay," Madame Blueberry said. She and Petunia then went inside, chattering excitedly about the blueberry's date with Bob. Once the door closed, Bob and Larry made their way inside. The tomato noticed that his friend was wearing a satisfied smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about, Larry?" Bob asked.

"Well, it's about time you asked her, Bob! I had to get Petunia involved!" the cucumber replied.

Bob stared at his friend wide-eyed. "So you were in on this from the beginning! I should've known when I saw Petunia..."

"But you can't say we didn't help you ask her out, though," Larry said. A small smile came onto Bob's face then. That part was true.

"Yeah...I guess I can't be too mad about that," he said.

"Still, I can't believe it took you six years, Bob."

"...Don't rub it in, Larry."

_**The End**_

_**That wraps up things between Bob and Madame Blue in this story. I think the idea of Bob having a crush on Madame Blueberry is adorable, and I might go and do a story on that. But only a one-shot, though. I'm still working on Hugs and Kisses. **_

_**The next two shorts might be based on the last two original shorts from the first Best Friends Forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and read and review!**_

_**-iheartgod175**_


End file.
